Cocktail party
by Kristin xx
Summary: Miyagi is going to the annual party organized by the dean at M uni;but you can never know when and where a terroristic attack could strike.Egoist cameo.Light spoiler from the manga
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own junjou romantica.**

**Enjoy :p**

"You have that cocktail party, tonight" Shinobu reminded me. "I chose your clothing and I put it on your bed".

"And when exactly, Your Grace, did I say that I needed you to tell me how to dress?"

"Your style practically screams for help."

The annual party organized by the dean, a real pain in the ass but ... being a subordinate, I was obliged to go. If he were the owner of a circus, I would be one of the trained little monkeys with a yellow collar around my neck.

"I can't go," I said

"Yesterday, you told me you had to"

"Are you sure it's tonight?" I looked at my watch, worried about the time.

"You said at nine o'clock" he replied with a very un-Shinobu patient tone of voice, "You told me you had to go"

"Yes Shu, you've already said this ... All the important players will be there to lick your father's ass"

"What do you want me to say? You told me you had to go."

"What the fuck Shinobu? Did your record jam?"

He didn't reply to this, he just presented me with one of his best glares.

"Will you be fine?"

"Mm" just this sound came out from his sweet mouth, because if I must be honest ... in my opinion "Mm" is not a word (and as this statement passed inside my head I couldn't help but think that, for some reason, I was starting to think like an old man)... but the adorable little blush that adorned his baby-like face was more eloquent than a thousand words.

"Ok then ... see you later"

"Will you come home late or will you be back soon?"

"Soon"

"If you really will come soon, you could have a great occasion" he said

"Ah, what kind of occasion?"

"You'll find out"

"Seems interesting"

"Oh, yes, it is"

"How do you know?"

"I know" Shinobu said.

"How?" I prodded him

"I know I'm worthy, they keep telling me"

"Is there someone in particular?" I asked

"Yeah ... a weirdo ... a professor"

"And, is this guy any good?"

"... the game is nice if it doesn't last too much old man ... go to hell now."

"You can't say this kind of thing to such a charming man!"

"Yeah ... the fine charm of decomposition"

"Fuck Shu, that was harsh!" I smiled at him and kissed him sweetly, but I could already feel that Shinobu's smell was having effect on me so I didn't linger too much ... our previous conversation had already caused a nice pulsing itch in my cock. I went to my room to get dressed.

When I came back, Shinobu and his pout were still in the same position. I opened the door and closed it behind my back, but not before my ears caught a light "take care" from my brat.

* * *

><p>A minute later I was taking off my coat and laying it down gently on my office's couch (yes, Kamijou, the office is MINE). The party was in the gymnasium so, after closing the door of my sanctuary, I set out for the predetermined place. I will admit now, since no one else except myself can hear me, that Shinobu's tastes are objectively better than mine. My suit is black and the electric blue shirt the terrorist chose, matches it perfectly; to complete the look he chose a silver tie (I thought that I would look like a Christmas tree, but I was wrong ... damn that brat and his endless capabilities).<p>

I saw a wild auburn head and immediately catapulted myself in that direction."Nice party, Kamijou?"

"If a bunch of old professors with their wives, that talk just to give oxygen to their mouths, that drink cheap wine and that sit on horrible couches, that by the way I hope they didn't take from our office, because their arthritis can't allow them to even stand properly CAN create a nice party ... then yes, it's a pretty nice party professor"

"Good ... and no my dear Kamijou, the couch is still in MY office"

Everybody was talking loudly, enlivening the party with the big, conspirator appetite for life's possibilities. There are two types of people at a party. The smiling gentlemen that look idly around the room sipping wine and the ones who stand aside ... observing (I'm the second type) ... I'm still the kid that spent hours of his life watching the ocean in the icy winter mornings. I decided to sit in one of the empty couches. I lifted my head, caressing with my eyes the hall's horizon and I almost had a seizure, SHINOBU YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT,WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? I screamed inside my head.

The juvenile delinquent murmured something to his father and then made his way towards me smiling devilishly and, like the happy pervert that I am, the only thing I could think of was how thoroughly fucked Shinobu should consider himself now (both metaphorically and literally). He sat down next to me and our eyes met. In that moment my heart skipped a beat, Shinobu was handsome in this light ... his raw sandy brows, his blonde hair, his alabaster skin ... he looked like a Rembrandt painting.

"Miyagi-san, your attitude is very bad, you know ... you shouldn't be so asocial at work"

"Really?"... the complicated kid nodded...I looked his eyes...grey eyes...so few people have grey eyes...Shinobu is one of them...

"Total black, brat?"

"Yeah, blonde people look good in black"

"I confirm" my adorable pest changed colour after my last statement...and then an idea punched me right in the face...no...Shinobu can't be so childish, can he? Is it possible that he came here just because he wanted me to see him in a tuxedo? Oh my god...yes, this is the only plausible explanation...but I can't ask him...I would be too of an insensitive bastard to embarrass him so indecently.

"Shinobu, did you come here because you wanted me to see you in a tuxedo?"

"..." my pale-faced brat disclosed his pink lips adorably in disbelief...checkmate.

oooooooooooo

We were walking towards my car when we heard some rustling and muffled noises; I got close to the source of these sounds.

"Miyagi!" he half-whispered/half-screamed ..."What the hell! Come here!" I felt a smile forming on my lips...what a coward you are...or maybe I'm the one who is too careless. In the dark alley I could see two figures against the wall, panting and moving messily...a scuffle?...maybe I should intervene.

"Miyagi!" I almost did it in my pants when I heard Shinobu's voice near me...maybe I'm not so careless, after all. "Should we call the cops?"

"...I don't know..." I started walking closer to those two people, Shinobu was behind me holding my hand tightly. Now we had a clearer visual. A man and a woman...fucking...like rabbits!

"Oh my god" I laughed...

oooooooooooo

My car was an intimate and warm place against the chilled night. Shinobu was watching the road, like I wasn't there with him, yet I knew what he was thinking ... he was thinking how to please me sexually once we returned home. I'm not being a pervert...I simply can sense his perpetual research of new ways to impress me, to keep my interest towards him alight...but it's really sucking too much energy from him; yet I know why he acts like this...it's all my fault...I've never told him once that I love him since my first declaration...yes, I prove my love in some ways and it's implicit that I wouldn't have risked my entire life for a simple whim...when we make love and, in the afterglow of our union, he tells me "I love you"...it must a heavy feeling not to hear "I love you too" in return.

"Why is it that we are already going out yet I keep feeling anxious?" he asked (more to himself than me) in the middle of a heated fuck. The answer was pretty obvious: because I'm an asshole; because, in my head, I think that it would be too pathetic to see a 35 year old man proclaim his love to his teenage lover, because I'm straight yet I'm madly in love with a man. I would want to tell you that I'll protect you from your fears, from the disturbances that you will face because of me, that I will overcome the gravitational currents, the space and the light in order not to make you grow old...that if life would deny you how to breath I would give you my lungs, but I can't...I just can't.

* * *

><p>"Ah...mmhh...nn..". A moment later we were in our bed, still fully clothed, Shinobu's laboured gasps were intoxicating...Shinobu...do you even realize what you do to me? With your moans, your scent, your taste, you are like air injected into my veins...I feel dizzy, lost; do you know this Shinobu? I think I can hide it pretty well...but probably in the wonderful depths of your heart you've already discovered all of my secrets...as this thought passed in my head I felt Shinobu's wet tongue lick languidly my cheek.<p>

"Miyagi, let's do it...I'm ready for you"

* * *

><p><strong>First attempt at writing. <strong>**A very intelligent person once told me that few people read about the terrorist couple and fewer leave a review ,so I'm not expecting anything...yet to see your opinion would make me really happy. I'm a terrorist person...but I read and review romantica and egoist too(God,this site should change name, it isn't junjou romantica fanfiction anymore...it's junjou egoist fanfiction).**

**Some** **credits. The ****first dialogue between Shinobu and Miyagi is an amazing guy's idea, I just worked on it. I was also inspired by a song (but I won't say the title :p). The idea of the party came to me thanks to a certain fic ^coughpromnightcough^. And thanks to my beta kbbandgirl.**

**It's really gruelling to write in a language that is not yours...I hope my grammar isn't as terrible as I think it is. Kisses ^3^**


	2. Chapter 2

**^^ yuppi ! There's still some terrorist life out there !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own junjou romantica**

**Enjoy :P**

"You were really gorgeous in that tuxedo" Shinobu raised an eyebrow

"Really? Because the way you almost ripped it from my body made me wonder if you hated the suit like poison"

"You are funny brat" I leaned down and captured his bottom lip, he responded with a beautiful electric tremble.

I learned, at my age, to be comfortable with my body, I'm not proud of it but I'm not ashamed of it either, some men receive a pound under the Christmas tree every year, luckily my metabolism and I made a Faustian agreement to remain in decent conditions till another organ situated south will tell both of us that it's not necessary anymore. But Shinobu... he was splendid in his nudity, an interplay of white flesh and blonde hair, a delicious matching of pastel tonalities, creamy skin and golden silk.

"You are shaking" he said.

"Yes"

We took all the time that we needed. I was proud to see that Shinobu wasn't scared by his own passion anymore. He kept my tongue tightly between the sweet icing of his teeth, he was so warm and tight around me... I could hear the embarrassing sound of my choked moans, but when I tried to muffle them, in a pathetic attempt to look more composed, they just took a more absurd cadence...Jesus Christ...why are his sounds so adorable to hear in comparison with mine? He closed his eyes and frowned, as if he was concentrating on a complex quadratic equation, his fingers were clenching the sheets. I buried my head in his hair, I drowned myself in the boy underneath me, eating his beautiful neck with kisses and nips. I pushed myself desperately inside of him, and then...the bliss...I felt the blossoming of a new strength inside of me, and I felt...happy. Happy that life was giving me another chance, happy that I was pushing myself against my own illogicality.

We were soaked in shivers and dews, I kissed him with trembling lips...a simple open-mouthed kiss of few seconds that said : you are the only reason in the world that makes me arrive till the end of my every breath. I buried my head in the crook of his sweaty neck.

"Shinobu..."I whispered"...will you take my hand to bring me with you in this vast and intricate city I know nothing about? "

He didn't reply and I realized that, even a little genius like him needed time to decrypt my words and understand that I was speaking about metaphorically.

"...I'm as scared as you are old man...why do you have the damned impression that I'm a strong person...this city deceived me...I thought I knew every corner of it, but the truth is that I'm realizing with each passing day, that it was much easier to walk in its streets in my imagination than it is in the real life...I don't know this place anymore than you do..."

"Shu..."

"I...I will hold your hand if you will hold mine with the same strength"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

We remained in silence for a long time, I was almost in the arms of Morpheus when Shinobu did a thing that just a teenager can do in that wonderful intermezzo between sex and sleep: HE TALKED.

"Tomorrow I will make miso soup, is that okay?"

"Mmhh"

"Mmhh what?"

"Mmhh yeah"

"And some cabbage rolls too" the little insensitive shit continued in his Chinese torture

"Good"

"What does that mean?"

"Good means good Shinobu"

"Am I boring you? Do you want me to shut up?"

"Noooooo Shinobu, to talk about cabbage rolls at three in the morning is my favorite pastime...aren't you tired blondie?"

"You really are as old as the hills, you know?...no stamina..."

"When I was your age I had more respect for my elders"

"When you were my age, people were still convinced that the Earth was flat"

"You little asshole!" I started to tickle him, he was squirming and laughing underneath me.

"Apologize to your king!"

"AH...AAAAAHH N-NEV...AH NEVER!"

"APOLOGIZE!"

"FUCK YOU! OH GOD MMMHHHHH AH"

"Are you laughing or are you having an orgasm, Shinobu?" I asked devilishly

"STOP...M-MIYAGAAAAAH"

"APOLOGIZE FIRST!"

PRRRRRRR

I stopped immediately; we looked each others for some seconds..."Did you fart Shu?"

I started laughing shamelessly, while my poor terrorist became a living vision of red Christmas' illuminations, he tried to get up but I took him in an iron grip and kissed him deeply, he tried to blab some profanity inside my mouth, but kissed me back after some seconds, I heard him moaning disapprovingly as I did a blowjob to his tongue, he was probably thinking how pornographic this thing was, I gave a final lick to his mouth and hugged him.

"You miserable idiot..." he whispered hugging me back "I've never felt so embarrassed in my entire life, you are gonna pay for this you know?"

"Yes Shinobu, I know"

"..."

"Shinobu?"

"Yes?" he cuddled even closer to me

"I love you"

"...I know...but thank you for saying it"

* * *

><p>I passed the following day closed in the bathroom...Shinobu put some laxative in my miso soup.<p>

"YOU ARE CRAZY, YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Don't worry Miyagi, the laxative doesn't have side effects"

"YOU ARE A MONSTER!"

"Now we are even old man"

Miyagi Yoh, 35 years old, admitted again defeat to the terrorist.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. Author's notes:<strong>

**Aoshi139 ^3^, leopardstarismyleader, Wafuruuu, xMoymoy, BeckyStar-Queenofthelab, Rocker-Scene, The-Unknown-Artist, damons-hot-as-hell, AZ1087653, Thank you all for the favorites and alerts ^_^ **

**Cerberus Revised: glad you thought the chap was nice. I'm happy you liked in particular your beloved Hiroki's cameo :) Ah,those two in the bushes were just two random (very horny) fellows,sorry. I liked the end too, I have had the intention to write two chapters from the beginning,but I think it was a good ending even if it would have stopped there.**

**000LuvYaoi000: thank you very much for your review :) Atè ja. Meus cumprimentos...now this is Portuguese ;)**

**Lbx: I'm sorry for the punctuation. Thank you for the tips and obviously for reviewing too :) Hope you liked the chap :)**

**Chacha=I hope you think this chapter is better than the previous one; thanks for reviewing :)**

**Aoshi139= lovely Amber...can I say that your review is my favourite? XD Such a delicate and intelligent sensibility...I lurv your words ^3^I'm eager to see your opinion, I hope this chap didn't disappoint you. Thank you so much for your support, I will treasure it ^_^ ps: yeah, prom night is awesome! :D thank you again!**

**grey vixen= thank you so much for the compliment XD I hope you liked this chapter too ^_^**

**thanks to kbbandgirl,my beta HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**I wanted to wish all of you, with all my sincerity, a Merry Christmas and I hope the New Year will bless you with serenity :)**


End file.
